batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunt
The Hunt is the twenty sixth and final episode of season one. This episode follows Batman as he tracks down Lew Moxon and his parents murderer, Joe Chill, for a final confrontation. Synopsis The episode begins with Batman watching Gordon from a rooftop as he is released from prison. As Gordon walks out of the doors of Blackgate, Batman notices a sniper, who is wearing a mask, on the roof of another building. The sniper aims at Gordon and pulls the triger. However, Batman rushes over and as he fires the gun Batman knocks the gun away and the bullet misses Gordon. Gordon and Sarah Essen then rush for cover. At that moment Batman walks over to the man and grabs him by the shirt. Batman demands to know where Moxon is. Just then Batman looks into the mans eyes. Batman is shocked by what he sees. The Dark Knight then accidently lets the assassin escape. Back at the Batcave, Bruce Wayne sits and remembers the awful night his parents were killed right in front of him. At that moment Alfred Pennyworth walks in. Alfred then asks "Sir, if you don't mind me asking why did you let Gordon's assassin escape, you've gone up against tougher criminals than a simple street thug before?" Bruce Wayne answers "because Alfred, that was the man that haunts my nightmares." Alfred looks at Bruce and says in a shocked voice "my word, you don't mean." Bruce then cuts Alfred off and says "my parents murderer." Bruce then heads up stairs and sees the Batsignal. Bruce then puts on his costume and heads to the police department. A short while later Batman arrives at the GCPD and meets with Gordon. "What is it Commissioner, I'm a little busy?" Batman says rudely. Gordon then asks "is everything alright." Batman replies "please get to the point." Gordon continues by saying "we might have a lead on Moxon's whereabouts, Angelo Berretti is alive." Batman exclaims "thats impossibe, Berretti's been dead for years." Gorodn replies by saying "he's alive, Batman." The Dark Knight looks at Gordon and replies "I'll find him." Batman then pulls out his grapple and swings away. The first place Batman looks is at a pizzeria called Berretti's Pizza. However, Angelo Berretti is nowhere to be found. Batman then heads to a pool bar called the Stacked Deck which is known to be a popular hangout for criminals. As Batman enters he shouts "I want to know where Angelo Berretti is!" All the criminals in the pool hall just stare at him. Batman then says "I won't ask again, where is Angelo Berretti!" One thug then walks up and tries to hit Batman with a pool stick. However, Batman grabs the pool stich and pulls it out of his hand. Batman then grabs the thug and slams him against the pool table. At that moment a bar fight breaks out with most of the thugs going after Batman. Batman is able to hold his own and eventually takes down the thugs. One of the thugs is able to get away and goes to the roof and makes a call to Berretti warning him. As the thug hangs up he turns around and sees Batman standing right behind him. Batman then grabs the man by his shirt and holds him over the edge of the building. As the thug looks down he sees how high up he is and becomes scared. Batman then says "tell me where Berretti is." The man then looks down in terror. Once again Batman looks at the man and says "my arm is getting tired, tell me where Berretti is!" Alfred then comes in on the communicator built into Batman's cowl and says "stop this now Master Bruce!" Batman replies by saying "I've interrogated people like this before Alfred." Alfred then says "I saw the look in your eyes, Sir, you'll do anything to find Moxon. What would your father think about what your doing?" At that moment out of fear the man reveals where Berretti is and Batman sets him down. Berretti is hiding in an abandoned building and Batman drives there in the Batmobile. Batman then enters the building and begins to look for Berretti. After a few minutes Batman finds him. Berretti tries to run but Batman throws a Batarang at him and he falls to the ground. Batman then walks over and grabs Berretti by his shirt. Batman then says "I have two questions to ask you. First, who is the man that killed Thomas and Martha Wayne, and second where can I find Lew Moxon?" In terror Berretti answers "his names Joe Chill, and their at Moxon's old blimp company!" Batman then rememberas that as a child his parents had a cleaning lady named Mrs. Chilton. Batman realized that Joe Chill was her son Joseph Chilton and that Moxon hired him because he knew that Chill could get close enough to his parents with out them suspecting anything. Batman then handcuffs him to a pipe and leaves him for the police. Batman then heads to Crime Alley which is where Moxon Blimp Co. is located. Batman then says to himself "so, it ends where it begins." Inside are Lew Moxon and Joe Chill. Chill turns to Moxon and asks "are you sure Batman wont be able to find us here?" Moxon then answers "don't worry Chill, Batman will never find us here. Just then Batman crashes threw the window. The two criminals then run into another room. Batman follows behind them and kicks the door down. Joe Chill pulls out his gun and fires on Batman. However, Batman disarms him and throws him across the room. Chill and Moxon cower in fear. Then Batman says "you are the cowards that killed Thomas and Martha Wayne!" "Why do you care about a murder that happened twenty years ago?" asked Joe Chill. Batman then removes his mask and yells "because I am the son of Thomas Wayne!" Moxon looks at Bruce Wayne and says "no it can't be." Lew Moxon and Joe Chill try to run but Bruce beats them mercilessly. Lew Moxon and Joe Chill then fall to the ground. As Batman looks down he sees Chill's gun and picks it up. Batman then cocks the gun and aims it at them. Bruce Wayne's conscience then appears before him in the guise of Thomas Wayne. Thomas Wayne tells Bruce "Son, these things your thinking they disappoint me. They are beaten, now let your devotion to justice guide your actions." A giant bat creature representing Bruce's dark side then appears out of smoke and says "These men took your parents and ruined your life. They know your secret, if you let them live Batman dies." Bruce then drops the gun and says "Batman may die but the Wayne legacy will live on." Thomas Wayne and the bat creature then disappear as Batman drops the gun. Lew Moxon and Joe Chill then run past Batman and out to the street. They are so terrified that they don't see a car coming. The car hits them and Lew Moxon and Joe Chill die. The next day Bruce Wayne goes to the graves of his parents. He places roses on their graves and as the episode ends he walks away. Cast Uncredited Roles *Thug Batman interrogates *Mrs. Chilton *Martha Wayne Locations and Items *Gotham City *Blackgate Penitentiary *Guns *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Batcave *Batsignal *Gotham City Police Department *Batgrapple *Berretti's Pizza *Stacked Deck *Handcuffs *Crime Alley *Moxon Blimp Co. *Thomas and Martha Wayne's graves *Roses Notes *Even though no mention is made of Bruce Wayne retaking control of Wayne Enterprises in this episode it could be assumed that he once more became the CEO of Wayne Enterprises between the events of Gangland and The Hunt. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z